Revealing Light
by moonpower02
Summary: AU.To become Queen of her planet. Hotaru most take a path that will kill her or save her, and well Madison do the same to be with the one person in her life. Dark! CardCapters fusion story. Read and Find out what happens


A/N- this story will be very dark, and a lot that Madison and Hotaru will do, they wouldn't really do it, but for this story they well. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.—Black Rose Review!

**Revealing Light**

**By **

Black Rose 

_**Chapter One: Meeting the Queen and King**_

It was mysterious outside with the snow falling very softly. A young woman with long black hair was riding in a car with her best friend Sakura and Sakura's boyfriend, Li. They were on their way to an important meeting with the Queen and King of the Universe. She was looking out the window at all the snow that was falling. She could hear Sakura giggling at something that her boyfriend had said. She sighed a little, and thought about all the times that she had been with these two feeling like a third wheel. She- Madison felt like it was a good idea to come to this meeting, although she couldn't put her finger on why.

**As they continued to drive to the palace, a young girl around the age of eight was walking to the palace in the snow, she had a warm coat, but wearing a simple dress under it wasn't helping. She had on headphones to keep her ears warm and to listen to her music. **

**As the girl got closer to the palace, she started to think about her mother. She knew that her mother died because of her—her father and his other woman that he had, kept saying that more than anything she heard in her life. She had a small tear fall from her violet eye. As she walked up to the gate, a black car drove in front of it. A black-haired woman saw her and rolled the window down.**

"**Would you like a ride inside, little one?" she asked with a kind smile.**

**To say the little girl was shocked would have been an understatement. She nodded and the older woman opened the door for her and moved over for her. The young child got in and closed the door. The young girl looked up in the front and saw a man with dark brown hair and a woman with short blond hair in the front seats. She then turned her head to the long black haired woman next to her. She smiled a little. "Thank you," the little girl said very shyly.**

"**You're welcome," replied the blond haired woman, turning and smiling at her. **

**The gates opened and the car drove through and up to the front of the Crystal Palace. Li parked the car and got out and opened the door for the little one first. She thanked him with a little bit of a blush and then walked to a door to the side of the main entrance of the palace. Madison watched her and felt that there was something wrong. She watched her hand a letter to a woman with long dark greenish hair, who nodded sadly and let her in, closing the door behind her. Madison felt the car door open and thanked Lei. She stepped out of the car and walked with her other friend and every so often she would look back to where the little girl had gone. **

"**Don't worry about her Madison. I'm sure that she will be alright," stated her best friend.**

"**I hope so, I hope so…" she replied. **

**A young woman with four buns in her pinkish-gray hair opened the door and led them into the council hall where they were supposed to meet with the King and Queen with all the other queens of all the other planets. **

"**If you would please wait here, Her Majesty will address you soon," Diana requested.**

"**Thank you," replied Madison.**

**The young woman smiled and walked away. The three sat down; Lei and Sakura took the love seat while Madison took one of the one-person seats. While the two lovebirds talked about what they thought they would do while they were here, Madison's mind kept going back to that little girl. "**_**Why do I get this feeling that something is not right with us being here? And what is it about that little girl that's making me worry?"**_

**These were questions that she couldn't answer even if she wanted to. After a short time Madison's thoughts were brought back to the present when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Sakura and Li also heard the footsteps and turned toward the door just as it opened. The woman who stepped through the door was wearing a sailor scout outfit and had a bow in her long blond hair. Smiling, she announced that the Queen and King were ready to see them. As the three friends followed the woman the beauty in the halls took them with great aw. They could see nine seats around them with the head two thrones in front. All the windows were crystal clear and they could see outside where the snow was still falling. They walked up and bowed to the Queen and King and waited.**

"**Welcome to the Crystal Palace, my husband and I would like to thank you for coming on such a short notice."**

"**The honor is ours, Your Majesty," replied Sakura.**

"**If you three would sit in those seats over there for the time being, you will understand why you have been sent for," said the King, waving his hand to the set of chairs that was next to a seat that didn't have a queen in it. They took their seats and watched what was about to happen. **

**In another part of the palace, the young little girl was sitting in a room with eight other girls her age. Some were talking with one another; others were looking around the room looking at all the things.**

**For her, she was sitting and listening to her music, waiting for whatever was going to happen to her. **

"_**Anything is better than being at school, or even at home,"**_** she thought. **

**The door opened and the same woman that let her into the palace came in with two other women—one had a boyish hair cut and the other had long wavy hair. **

"**Girls, if you could take your seats we can get started," stated the woman with the dark ****green hair.**

**After a little while all the other girls got settled. If you looked around you could tell that each of the other girls had something about them that made them different or somewhat the same in a way.**

"**In a little while, you young ladies will walk with us into the council hall and stand next to the queen you are related to, then wait for the Neo Queen to address you," the woman with the short blond hair told them. **

**Then the woman with wavy hair spoke. "If you don't know already, the other queens are Queen Neptune—which is me—and next to me is Queen Uranus, and Queen Pluto," she said, indicating the woman with short blond hair and then the woman with dark greenish hair.**

"**Alright little ones, it's time. Line up into a row in front of me and Neptune," instructed Queen Uranus.**

**The girls got up and stood in line; the girl with the short black hair stayed in the back of the line. She looked at all the other girls and at what they were wearing. Some wore dresses and others were wearing long skirts with very nice tops. She looked down at her old dress. It wasn't new, but it meant a lot to her. She had found it in her mother's old room. It was her mother's and her father didn't even know she had found a way into that room. **

**They started walking and traveled down many halls. It was like a big maze—every way looking the same as the next. As they came up to the entrance of the council hall, the black haired girl started to feel worried. It was like her body was on fire, and she didn't know why.**

**The double doors opened and the girls went right to the queen that was theirs. As they found their spots, the shy black-haired girl walked towards her mother's spot, even though she knew that she was dead. Glancing around the room, the girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the three that helped her get out of the snow. Her body started to get even hotter as she looked at Madison. **

"_**What is going on with me?" **_**she thought to herself. She put her hand up to her head.**

**Madison watched her and then glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at the short black haired girl with not very nice looks; the only one who looked like she was worried was the Neo Queen, who glanced over at Madison and nodded at her. Madison had a feeling that she was trying to tell her to see if she was alright. Madison stood up and slowly and calmly walked up to the young one. She bent down to her level. **

"**Are you alright, little one? I know I met you earlier today, but it was rude that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Madison Taylor. And you are…?" **

**The other girl removed her hand from her forehead and started to feel cooler.**

"**Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe, also known as the future queen of the planet Saturn. Princess Saturn," she replied very slowly and so quietly that only Madison could hear.**

**Madison smiled, "it's nice to meet you, now I believe that we should take our places before someone gets upset that we're in the middle of the room."**

**Hotaru glanced around with her eyes and she noticed the same thing as Madison had—everyone looked upset with her, except the Neo Queen. Hotaru slowly nodded to everyone, then followed Madison to the seat that her mother should have been sitting in, but now wasn't the time to think about that. She stood on the other side of the chair like all the other girls. She watched the woman named Madison take her seat and saw that she glanced over to her and smiled at her. She looked away, smiling a little. It felt different when this woman smiled at her than when her father or the other woman that her father had in the house were around. She shivered a little as flashes of images ran through her head like a waterfall. She was thankful that she never had to go back to that house ever again. She hated her father and other woman that did that stuff to her; she would never forgive them for what they had done. She then saw that Neo Queen was going to address them, so she pushed those feelings away. **

**As the Neo Queen stood with her husband she smiled caringly at all of them. **

"**Welcome to the Crystal Palace. My husband and I would like to say what an honor it is to have all of you here at our lovely home," she stated with love and care, but her voice changed very fast.**

**"That being said, I should warn you all that these tests and training will not be easy," she said with sadness and understanding. **

**The King stood next as his wife sat down and looked over to a young eight-year-old whose pink hair was styled like her mother's, but a little differently. No one had noticed her before, other than her mother. The King smiled at his family, then went back to the others. **

"**Now one at a time you eight young ones will stand in front of all of us. We will then ask you some questions to see if you are ready to start your training as Sailor Scouts."**

**He then sat down and a woman with four buns in her dark blue hair walked over to the front and started to call their names one by one. As each girl got up and was questioned, the Queen's daughter kept looking at the Princess of Saturn. She turned to her mother and asked why that dark-haired girl was there with no one sitting in the seat next to her. The mother smiled sadly and told her that she would find out soon.**

**After awhile all the other girls had their turn, the only one left was Hotaru and she was feeling a little left out because the other girls had a mother that was the queen of that planet.**

"**Last but not least, we have the daughter of the late Queen of Saturn," announced the woman named Luna. "Hotaru Tomoe, would you please step in the middle of the room?"**

**Hotaru made her way to the center of the room, trying to act like the others that had gone up. As she faced the Neo Queen and King, the Queen's daughter moved away from her mother and walked up to the girl and hugged her. Hotaru was confused at why she was doing that, but slowly she hugged her back, a little oddly since she was never hugged that much in her life. The daughter pulled away and quietly told her, "I'm sorry about your mother. I hope you pass your test."**

**The princess then walked back to her mother and father with a smile on her face. Her mother and father both had different looks on their faces—the King's face showed concern and understanding, while her mother looked shocked and very happy. **

**The Neo King looked at Hotaru and thought about what to say. He could sense her shock for what his daughter had done, but also could sense great sadness and fear, but there was also a great power coming from her, and something he couldn't put his finger on. He then sat back in his throne and glanced at the other high queens. Some were just as shocked at what his daughter had done, and also that she had not done it to any other girl that was put to the questions. He also saw great worry in the same way he felt. He then looked over at his daughter. She was even acting differently. She was watching the other girl with great interest, as was the Queen. The Queen felt her husband's gaze and turned to him, smiling. He smiled in return and then turned back to the princess who was waiting for something to happen. **

"**Hotaru, how are you feeling?" he asked.**

**Hotaru thought about it for awhile, and told him that she felt uneasy. The King nodded and then asked something that he never thought he'd ask. **

"**What do you feel about your mother's death?"**

**Hotaru was taken off guard by the question. She was a little upset that he asked that question, and for the life of her she couldn't think of what that had to do with becoming a Sailor Scout, or, for that matter, being a queen. **

"**What kind of question is that? Just because my mother is dead and the rest of the other girls' are not doesn't mean I can't be like them and do what they can," she said with some anger behind her voice.**

**One of the queens with long black hair stood up. She was wearing a very nice looking blood-red dress.**

"**You should not take that kind of tone in front of Their Majesties," she said with an edge to her voice. **

"**It's alright Mars, let it go," the Neo Queen said with a calm and commanding voice.**

**Mars nodded and as she retook her seat she looked over to her own daughter and saw that she wanted to say something too, but like her mother she kept quiet. **

**The Neo Queen then looked back to the young princess and thought about how they could see if she was ready.**

"**Hotaru, what do you know about your home planet?" **

**Again Hotaru took her time to come up with her answer, but she was sure that all she knew was what she had learned in school—and that wasn't much. As she was thinking, the King and Queen both glanced at one another as they were both thinking the same thing. The Queen then looked over to her daughter and smiled. **

"**To be truthful to you, My Queen, I don't know anything other than what they taught me in school."**

"_**She's honest with what she says; also she takes her time to reflect and come up with the answer, rather than answering immediately or using an answer that a mother would have taught; very nice**_**," the King thought as he watched the other girls around the room. **

"**I believe that it would be possible to have you learn more about the kingdom that you may rule one day," the King told her with a smile on his face.**

**Hotaru couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then looked back at her Queen and King.**

"**I'm sorry, did you say **_**may **_**rule?" asked Hotaru with some anger and confusion in her voice.**

"**Indeed, he did; just because you're born into the role doesn't mean that you will. The Council of Queens will know if you will be ready for it, but first you will start learning to be a Sailor Scout, then a Princess, then—if it's right—then a Queen of the planet that you represent."**

"**How do I do that?" Hotaru asked, starting to get upset.**

"**Normally it would be the mother's role to teach her heir, until it was time for her sixteenth birthday," the Queen stated with a very sad looking face.**

"**But in your case it's very different. In a very long time a mother or father of a coming child has never died," replied Pluto, who stood up and looked over to her child. **

"**It sounds as if you have an idea, Pluto," the Neo Queen asked with a curious face. **

"**My Queen, as you know no other Queen other than yourself who has a knowledge of every planet, I suggest that we send her to the castle to gain that knowledge." **

**Pluto then sat back down and waited to hear what would be said next.**

"**But that would be insane—to send an eight-year-old child to the planet when you know that it's been having weird energy coming for it," replied the Queen of Mercury.**

"**I agree with Mercury on this. Also, she needs someone with her to help her with all of it," replied the Queen of Jupiter. **

**Then the Neo Queen looked at each of her friends, the queens. When she got to Venus, she saw that she was looking at her. **

"**Venus, as the leader of the others, what do you say about all of this?" the Neo Queen asked her with a knowing look.**

**Venus just giggled a little and stood up and looked from Hotaru to the pink-haired princess, then back to the girl's mother.**

"**My Queen, as you know, we have three people with us; if Your Majesty will allow me to address the castle?"**

**The Neo Queen nodded and looked over to her husband and saw that he nodded too. Venus got up and walked over to Hotaru. **

"**Now we are having a weird power coming from the castle on Saturn. I get the feeling that it is coming from the Sakura cards," she said, now looking at the three other people in the room. **

"**What?!" was all Sakura could say as she stood up.**

**Venus just smiled and gazed at Madison. "Sakura, as you and your friends can sense card-like magic…"**

**Before she could finish, Li interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Madison Taylor cannot; she is just my girlfriend's best friend," he said with a strong voice.**

"**I was just about to say that, Mr. Showron, but I believe that it would be best that Madison Taylor watch Hotaru while she learns about her people." **

"**I see you want me to watch the little one, while Sakura and Li find out what this magic is," replied Madison, now standing. **

"**I believe that we are making our choices for the situation,"****replied the Neo Queen.**

**Madison nodded and sat down. She glanced over at Hotaru, who was standing still and watching everyone, but every now and then she would glance over at the pink-haired princess and in return the princess would glance at her. It put a smile on her face.**

**Madison then looked over to her best friend and saw that she was a little confused. She then moved a little over to her short blond-haired friend. She had a good idea what was wrong. It was the possibility of more cards, and it was on a different planet. **

**She was about to tell Sakura that it was going to be all right, but her boyfriend beat her to it. Madison felt like killing him, but kept it deep down. She looked away. As she did, she saw that Venus was looking at her. The Queen of Venus had a sad look and nodded to her. She then turned back to the Princess of Saturn; Madison did the same.**

"**I believe that for the time being, I would like the Mistress of the Cards to take Hotaru with them to Saturn. It may be the only time she will see her planet," said the Neo King.**

"**Sakura, Li, and Madison, stand in front of me," directed the Neo Queen. **

**The three stood before their Queen and bowed.**

"**Would you please take Hotaru with you? Watch out for her until you return," asked the Neo Queen with an understanding voice. **

**Li glanced at his girlfriend and saw what she was thinking about. It didn't really matter to him; he knew that they would have Madison watch the little one while they looked into these new cards, if that's what it was. **

"**I'll do it, My Queen," Sakura answered.**

"**Excellent, I'm very happy," the Neo Queen told her. **

"**Please, get what you need and be back here at 8:30 tomorrow morning," the Neo King told them. **

**The three bowed and turned to leave. Before Madison got out the door, she turned around to look at Hotaru, who was moving over to her place next to her mother's chair. Madison told her friend that she would be right out. Sakura and Li nodded and continued talking about the possibility of new cards as the walked out the door.**

**Madison then walked over to the middle of the room and saw that the other queens and their daughters were leaving.**

"**My King, My Queen, if I could address you, I would like to ask you something," she said with a tone that made the other queens glare at her. **

**The Queen sat back down and put her daughter on her lap and nodded to her friends that they could leave. Everyone else left besides the royal family and Queen Venus. The Queen looked over at her best friend and smiled.**

"**Mina, you don't have to stay, but you're welcome to stay if you would like," she told her. **

**Venus just nodded in reply and stayed with them. She also told her daughter that it would be best if she heard this too. Her daughter looked the same as her, except that she had black eyes and not blue. The daughter stood next to her mother and nodded while smiling.**

**The King watched Madison and knew that she would be a great help.**

"**What is it that you would like to say, Miss Taylor?" **

"**It's about Hotaru. What will she be doing until tomorrow?" she asked and then looked over at her, seeing that she was shocked that someone was thinking about her at all.**

"**She will be staying here with the other princesses, why?" answered Venus.**

"**I thought that maybe it would be best if I stayed with her, or that she come with me"**

"**Why?" Venus asked again, though she had an idea of why.**

**Madison looked around and though about why she was doing this in the first place. It just felt right to her. There was something about her that wanted to be around her. Another thing, she really didn't want to sleep in the same room with her best friend since all she would talk about would be these new cards or her boyfriend. **

**Madison then looked over at Hotaru and saw a very shocked and scared look in her eyes. She then turned back to the others. She saw the pink-haired princess walk over to her after jumping off her mother's lap. Venus was just smiling the same as the Neo Queen. The King, on the other hand, was sitting there in deep thought, waiting for Madison's answer. It was then that Madison remembered that she hadn't told them why. **

"**I feel that if I'm going to watch her while we're at the Saturn Castle, I should get to know her," she told them sincerely. **

"**I believe that would be a great idea. What do you think, My Queen and King?" asked Venus. **

"**I agree with you, Madison, but I would like my daughter Rini to be with you, to give Hotaru someone her own age to make her feel more at home," replied the Neo Queen.**

**The Neo King saw very worried, but understanding face. "My dear husband, what is wrong?" his wife asked, moving her hand and putting it gently over his. He turned and smiled at her. **

"**I'm fine, my dearest, I agree with you, but I feel great fear and sadness coming from each of them," he said looking at Madison and then Hotaru, who was talking to his daughter. **

**Madison didn't know what the King was talking about. She had no idea why she would be afraid, and what sadness? On the other hand, she could tell that Hotaru did show great fear in her eyes, but she didn't know why, or if she even wanted to find out.**

"**Madison, please tell your friends that you will be staying with us tonight, and we'll meet them here tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning," said the Neo King.**

"**Thank you, My King," replied Madison, bowing. She quickly walked out of the room. **

**As she left the room, Venus got up and addressed her best friends and Queen. The Queen smiled at her, and nodded at her to speak.**

"**Serenity, I felt that Miss Taylor is in love with the Mistress of the Cards," she told them.**

**The Queen glanced over to her daughter, who was talking up a storm to the Princess of Saturn, and in return Saturn was talking back to her. She then smiled sadly at her best friend.**

"**I know, Mina. I felt it when they entered the room, but you must have felt that the Mistress of the Cards doesn't feel that way to her, and—to be truthful—it is very small how much the Mistress feels for her at all."**

**The two though about what was said when the King got up and walked over to the two girls. They stopped talking when he was in front of them.**

"**Yes, father?" asked his daughter.**

"**Rini, please take your new friend along with Venus' daughter to your room, they will be staying with us tonight," he told her.**

**To say the pink-haired princess was overjoyed would be an understatement. She ran over to Venus' daughter and took her hand and dragged her over to Hotaru and took her and dragged them both out of the room.**

**The King just smiled at the sight and then turned to his wife and her best friend. **

"**I have a feeling this is going to be a lot like what we had to go through, but ten times worse."**

**The two others nodded in agreement, but there was more going on here than what met the eye. **

**As Madison walked outside to find Sakura and Li in the car waiting for her, she walked down the steps very slowly so she didn't slip on the snowy steps. As she got closer to the car, she could tell that they had just gotten done kissing. She felt very angered and upset by it, but pushed it aside for the time being. She knocked on the window and Li rolled it down.**

"**What's up Madison?" **

"**I'm staying here tonight, to get to know Hotaru better, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told them and then walked away very quickly and was inside the palace before she could hear what they said. As soon as she entered, Venus met her. **

"**I take it that you saw something you didn't want to see?" she asked with an understanding voice.**

**Madison just nodded, but changed the topic.**

"**Where is Hotaru?" she asked nicely.**

**Mina just smiled, knowing what Madison was going through.**

"**I would believe that she is in the Princess' room; I'll show you where it is," she told her as she started walking in the direction they needed to go.**

**Madison nodded her thanks and followed her.**

**As they walked down many hallways, Madison could see many paintings of waterfalls and other landscapes. Madison admired each painting as they walked by, that is until she saw a picture that had a woman holding a beautiful sword and wearing a dress of silver. In the background there was a crystal clear waterfall, and if you looked very closely there was a creature that was big.**

**Madison kept going to the woman holding the sword. She had long beautiful dark blue-green hair and her eyes were silver black. **

"**It's called Levia," Mina told Madison, as she stopped behind her. **

"**Do you know who made it?" **

**Venus thought about this painting. From what she could remember, the Queen had this painting hung up the day that Queen Saturn died. She was the only one to help her best friend through that loss, as her husband was not there at the time because he was on a mission on a different planet. **

"**I remember the Queen telling me that the painting was called "Freedom" and that some day it would save someone very important to the woman in the image." **

**All Madison could do was just listen to Venus, but something about the picture was very familiar to her and it looked to be magical. She shook her head and looked away. She then turned to Venus and saw a very kind smile.**

"**Should we be on our way?" suggested Venus. Madison nodded. **

**As they walked along, they started to hear yelling. Alarmed, the two glanced at each other and took off running toward the screams.**

**While Madison and Venus were on their way, Venus' daughter, Hotaru, and Rini were about to princess room, when Mar's daughter pushed her a little and the pink-haired princess fell to the ground. To her surprise, the next thing Rini knew was that Mar's daughter was up against the wall with Hotaru's hand around her neck. Hotaru started to lift her up into the air. Mar's daughter was trying everything in her power to get out of her grip, but nothing was working.**

**Not realizing what was happening between Hotaru and Mar's daughter, Venus' daughter checked on Rini to make sure that the future queen was alright. When the pink princess said she was alright, they both turned and saw what was happening.**

**Venus' daughter got up and walked very slowly over to Hotaru.**

"**Hotaru, I need you to put her down now," she said very calmly, even though she knew she wasn't calm.**

**Hotaru slowly moved her eyes to the blond and then saw the pink haired princess move in front of her and then she felt her hugging her. **

"**Hotaru, please put her down, she didn't mean to push me," she said with tears in her eyes. **

**Saturn let Mar's daughter down and slowly put her arms around the pink princess. As Mar's daughter fell to the ground, Venus' daughter moved between Mar's daughter and the hugging girls. She had no idea what was about to happen, and something inside her told her that she had better keep Mars' daughter's anger in check. **

**Mars' daughter got off the ground and had fire in her eyes.**

"**I wouldn't do anything Mars—you know as well as I do that if you try to touch Saturn, that she will kill you."**

**Mars just smirked and looked at the princess that was holding the girl that had just nearly killed her.**

"**I don't give a damn who she is, she just about killed me," she said, yelling at Venus' daughter. **

**The next thing they heard was the sound of feet running down the hall. **

"**What is happening here? Why are you yelling?" asked Mina as she and Madison stopped in front of the girls.**

**Her daughter walked up to her and told her what had happened. After all sides of the story were told, Madison had a very shocked look on her face and Mina just looked impressed. Mina then told Hotaru that she should apologize. Saturn did apologize to Mars' daughter. Mars' daughter thanked her for the apology, but there was still some anger in her eyes, but soon she let it go. She then walked to her room. As she left, Hotaru was saying how sorry she was to everyone—she didn't know what had come over her. Madison and Mina both told her that it was alright.**

**As for Mina's daughter, she was watching Hotaru with interest and worry. She couldn't feel any evil from her, but when Mars' daughter had pushed the pink princess, it was as if she had become a different person. Well to a point. It was like she was ready to kill her for touching the pink princess—and as if she would enjoy it. **

**As for the pink princess, she was feeling better now that her new friend was no longer trying to kill someone. She also felt a great deal of happiness and wonder for Saturn whenever she was around her, but couldn't tell why; she would ask her mother when she got a chance.**

"**Alright you three, why don't we get Hotaru and Madison settled before we show them around," Venus told them with a knowing look. **

**The others answered in some way. After they had gotten them settled for the night, Mina's daughter showed them around while her mother went to the Queen to tell her what had happened.**

**As she walked to the Queen's study, Mina thought about how this reminded her of what had happened with her and the Queen and King. As she got near her destination she smiled a little. **

**She knocked on the door and heard her best friend fall over and something crashed to the floor. Mina just giggled and waited for her to answer the door. **

**When her Queen opened the door, she saw that her hair was standing out and she was rubbing her head. She smiled lovingly at her and told her to come in.**

**Mina looked around and saw that a couple of books had fallen from the bookcase.**

**Mina closed her eyes and held her hand out. She started to get a dark aura around her. When she reopened her eyes they were no longer blue, they were half black and half white. The books on the floor shot right up and moved onto the shelf. She then re-closed and reopened her eyes. Her eyes had returned to their usual blue.**

**Mina gazed over at her Queen and saw a grin on her face, and not fear. **

**Serenity was sitting down behind her desk, waiting for her best friend to address her.**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you, Serenity, but I thought it best that you heard it from me—and not from Raye later on."**

**The Queen's face didn't change; she just kept smiling, like she knew what was coming. **

"**Venus, come here please," she said and walked around her desk and hugged her with love and care. Mina returned the hug willingly. Serenity slowly moved away and then leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met a shockwave went through their bodies. After what seemed like forever they moved apart and were a little red across their cheeks. **

"**Sorry Mina, but couldn't help it," stated Serenity with a little bit of a giggle. **

**Mina just smiled lovingly at her. "You know I would never say no to you about kissing me."**

"**I know," was all the Queen answered, with a sparkle in her eyes. **

**Mina just shook her head and turned back to what she had to say. "I was going to tell you that Hotaru almost killed Mars' daughter a little while ago." **

**The Queen turned to the window slowly and smiled a little.**

"**Oh, and may I ask why?" she asked as she turned back to her friend with a questioning face and started to walk around a little.**

"**From what my daughter tells me, Raye's daughter accidentally pushed your daughter and the next thing that happened was Hotaru had her up off the floor and was choking her and seemed ready to kill her." **

**The Neo Queen stopped moving and turned to her best friend with an understanding face. **

**Venus gazed into her eyes and saw something in them that made her happy—and very worried.**

"**You know something don't you," she stated with a little shock in her voice.**

**The Queen nodded and gazed out the window again and watched the snow, which was starting to come down harder. She then turned slowly back to Venus.**

"**I fear that she may be a lot like you when you fought for what you wanted—but one thousand times worse," she said with sadness in her voice.**

**Venus just stood there looking at her Queen with worry but with complete shock. The Queen was very worried about her and walked quickly over to her and hugged her. After awhile she started to cry and Serenity just held her. Before Venus could reply, the Queen spoke.**

"**As for what we do about this, we do nothing."**

"**Why?" Venus choked out.**

**The Queen smiled kindly down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. **

"**Mina, don't worry. I believe in the end not just Hotaru but also her new teacher will learn what you have," replied the Queen with a very understanding and wise voice.**

**Mina just nodded; she trusted her Queen—not because she was the ruler, but because it was that trust that saved her and something more. **

**As the two held each other, across the palace three eight-year-old girls were in the princess' room. They were in their nightgowns sitting on her bed just talking about nothing really all that important—just talking. **

"**So, Hotaru, what school do you go to? Do you have any friends? Do you have a crush on someone?" the pink princess asked very quickly. Just as quickly she asked Venus' daughter the same questions. The two girls just looked at the pink princess with what-the-hell faces. **

**When Rini saw their faces she started to laugh because they looked so funny. **

**Venus' daughter was the first to answer. She said that she went to an all-girls' school and as for friends, she told her that she had a few, but they had to move away. As for whom she liked, she didn't know, there were too many to choose from. When it came to Hotaru, it looked like she was in deep thought. She then gazed at the pink princess then at Venus' daughter and was wondering why they were looking at her. **

"**What?" she asked, trying to figure out what they wanted from her.**

"**Saturn, I asked you a couple of questions," replied Rini with a little worry in her voice.**

**Hotaru blushed a little and told them that she went to a private school, and that she didn't have any friends, and as for if she liked anyone she told them she did like some of the boys, but didn't think it was important to tell them. **

**Madison was in the next room reading one of many books that she had. She could hear the girls talking in the room next to hers. She smiled at the thought. She then remembered when Sakura and she would stay up late talking about the Clow Cards or just what had happened at school that day.**

**After some time she didn't hear any talking or giggling from the girls. She put her book down, got off the bed and walked to the window—what she saw was very pretty and magical. The city of Tokyo was so alive that from this far up it looked like a little sparkling Christmas tree.**

**Madison sighed and turned back to her bed, got under the covers, and turned off the light.**

**On the far side of the solar system, on the planet of Saturn, in the Castle of Saturn, a statue of a beautiful wolf started to glow and slowly shed the stone that was covering her.****The wolf shook off the last bits of stone and dust that were still on her, and stretched her black wings to get the cramping out of them. She glanced around the main meeting room. Her eyes were glowing a very dark blue.**

"_**She comes," **_**she thought. She walked around the room a couple of times, and then stopped in the middle and howled with such great power that the castle trembled.**

"_**Come my Crescent Guardians!"**_** she thought with deep anger and sadness.**

Seventeen different small glowing lights, which appeared to be small spirits, danced around her.

"_**My children, the time has come," **_**she told them, glancing around at each of them with an iniquity smile.**

"_**A new Mistress for you will arrive soon, and I would like you to help her," **_**she told them. As if it she was doing it herself her children started to change into different looking cards. They put themselves into a small deck, and slowly lowered themselves into a golden backing with a crescent moon on it. After they were in book an attractive top fell on top of the box. **

**The wolf's eyes gazed over the box, and the gaze in her eyes was that of true disgust and rage. Her eyes blazed with power that anyone would fear. She then turned back to the throne room that was in a different room. As she walked away she thought, "**_**no one will stop my Queen, and my children's new Mistress**__**No one.**_**"**

**A/N- Well I hope you like the first chapter, I will have the next up when I can. Review ! Review! **


End file.
